europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Europa Barbarorum
Europa Barbarorum ''(or ''EB) (Latin: Europe of the Barbarians) is a modification of the PC game Rome: Total War (RTW). It was developed to provide players a more historically accurate gameplay experience. The game mechanics are fundamentally the same as in Rome. The player must journey through both the turn-based campaign map as well as the individual real-time battles. As EB is a total conversion mod, it modifies virtually any aspect of the original game that can be modified. Changes include anything from unit models, to campaign map, to music and unit sounds, and more. The mod covers about the same time period as Rome: from 272 BC to 14 AD. Instead of the two-turn-per-year system of Rome, EB ''uses a four-turn-per-year system to represent the four seasons of a year. History "The Europa Barbarorum project started in January 2004 as a team with the intent of informing The Creative Assembly about the historical nature of the "barbarian" factions in Rome: TW. Our aim was to gather as large an amount of historical information as we could and pass it on to the Creative Assembly, prior to R:TW's release, in order for their portrayal of the "barbarian" factions in the game to be more accurate. Later, the team expanded their aim to also correcting the ahistorical representation of Egypt, and several other aspects concerning other factions. As it became clear that CA would not use this sort of information in R:TW, the group decided to transform the project into a modification. Our effort has grown from this starting point to become what is possibly the largest R:TW mod project in development." Europa Barbarorum Release Placeholder Features Factions ''See Factions page for more information. Units See Units page for more information. Graphics Placeholder Government System See Government System page for more information. Trait System See Trait System page for more information. Buildings See Buildings page for more information. Gameplay The purpose of EB is "to provide Rome: Total War players with a more fun, challenging, realistic, and historically accurate gaming experience. Europa Barbarorum is a total conversion modification (mod), though it covers roughly the same time period as the Imperial Campaign included with Rome: Total War. Contrary to popular opinion, Europa Barbarorum is not solely focused on barbarian factions (though the name was derived from the roots of the project when our desire was to portray barbarians more accurately). Europa Barbarorum goes to great lengths to portray all factions correctly, including Rome." Depending on the style of the player, EB may be enjoyed by either taking it slowly and with attention to detail (involving roleplaying and house rules), or by playing quickly and aggresively (blitzing). Each of these approaches to the game has appeal in its own right and all project themselves into gameplay both on strategic levels (e.g. on the campaign map) as well as tactical levels (e.g. individual battles). Music See Music page for more information. Submods See Submods page for more information. Multiplayer EB Online EB Online was created in May of 2010 in order to facilitate multiplayer gaming for the EB community. Before EB Online, people connected in myriad ways. Some users would connect via Gamespy, while others would use VPN network software such as Hamachi, Leaf and Tunngle, among others. The most reliable of all these methods proved to be the zero-configuration VPN software Hamachi. This realization followed an era of proliferating networks dedicated to EB multiplayer gameplay. The user V.T. Marvin compiled a list of several of these Hamachi networks on EB's forums at the Guild. Over time, these networks became filled with offline members who had failed to leave the Hamachi networks. Hamachi networks, each having a limit of 16 members at any one time, were causing a problem for the community now, who wanted eagerly to battle online. It was clear that a regularly administered system was necessary to maintain online gameplay for longer periods of time. The user vartan, who also started this ''EB Wiki'', created EB Online, a system of Hamachi networks that would constantly be purged of people who forgot to leave the networks when signing off from Hamachi. Tournaments EB Online started as any other Hamachi network but soon had a website of its own, with rules and a complete system of adjudication and guidelines for tournaments that are now held every month. Rules include everything from factional unit lists, to fair play rules, to army compositions and more. These tournaments are self-sufficient save for the network purges and the tournament threads on the Guild, one for each monthly tournament. The first tournament held was the special edition EB Online July 2010 Tournament, an anniversary homage to the successful multiplayer tournament driven by Guild ''users Phalanx300 and Antisocialmunky in July 2009. External Links [http://www.totalwar.com/ Official ''Rome: Total War Website] [http://www.europabarbarorum.com/ Official Europa Barbarorum Website] [http://forums.totalwar.org/vb/forumdisplay.php?f=70 Europa Barbarorum Forum] References